Consumer and market preference for electronic devices such as set top boxes, computers, game consoles, DVD players, CD players, etc., is to have such devices include logos, buttons and/or indicator signals which are illuminated. Typically, these electronic devices utilize a unitary light pipe structure to illuminate lenses visible through a faceplate of the device.
The unitary light pipe structure is a single molded part that includes a plurality of individual light pipes. Each of the plurality of light pipes is dedicated for use with a different light emitting element to illuminate one of the lenses. However, for such unitary light pipe structures, light from one light pipe can propagate, bleed or leak to an unintended adjacent light pipe in the unitary structure. This unintended illumination will be referred to as leakage.
This light leakage may be annoying to the user because adjacent lenses which are illuminated by unintended light can provide false information and/or cause the lens at the end of the light pipe that receives the leakage to be non-uniformly illuminated.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of these drawbacks.